3 years later
by TizzyGaGaBlankxPennyHofstadter
Summary: this is a story about ZASHLEY its about zac and ash were dating nd ash got pregnant and tell nessa to tell zac so nessa and zac started to makeout and ash ran away and 3 years later she comes back and her son is wondering who is his father will he find ou
1. Chapter 1

3 YEARS LATER ZASHLEY STORY

3 YEARS LATER ZASHLEY STORY

ok so this is the preview so plz review!

They were the cutest cupple ever…

-zac I love u u love me?

-of course I do!

But….

-zac what u will do if I tell u im pregnant?

-U ARE!?

-no! but what u will do?

-I dont know…

but one day she really got pregnant

-what! I cant be pregnant!

-but u are so…

-nessa what I can do?

-tell zac!

-I don't think he would like the fact that he's gonna be father… plz nessa tell him

-okay but im doing it cuz… idk!

With nessa and zac (A/N: zac was drunk and ash was watching everything)

-zac we have to talk…

-about what swettie?

-don't call me swettie

-why not?

-cuz im not ur swettie

-but I love u!

ash

-what? with tears in her eyes

nessa and zac

zac kisses nessa and nessa pulls back and they start making out

ash

-how could they do that to me? I loved zac and nessa was my bff… well I better run away and let them be happy….

that day ash packed and left she ran away and went to NJ there she gave birth..

-**3 YEARS LATER-**

**Kenny:**hey ash I wanted to tell u that we are doing HSM2 so u plz come by tomorrow

A:ofcourse!

they hang up

- to alexander (her son) hey hunny we are goin to L.A so plz pack ur stuff ok?

-okway mwmy

next day in HSM2 set

M:ASH!! Gosh I really missed u! where u been at? looks alexander hey who is he?

A:MOMO! I missed u too! I've been at new jersey And he's my son alexander

-alexander? Like zac's middle name OMG he is his father?

-hey hunny can u plz go and talk to uncle lucas? (A/N:he already met alexander)

-yws mwmy

M:so who's the father?

-u promise to not tell ANYONE

-yep

-the father is…takes a deep breathzac..

-so anyway why u left?

-tells her everything

-OMG im gonna kill nessa and zac!

-hey don do that!

-haha okay so u have boyfriend?

-well no but I had one on NJ

-and he'snot more ur bf?

-well me and jared were perfect till the day he tried to rape me…

-OMG!

zac goes in holding nessa's hand

Z:hey mo! Hey..ash

M:hey!

A:hey..

Al:mwmy uwncle lwcas dwnt wawnts two pwlay with mwe sad face

A:its okay hunny come here picks him up

AL:smiles looks at zac whoe is he? And why he's eywes lwk lwike mwine?

A:he's zac call him uncle zac and he has his eyes like urs cuz.. ummm…cuz…mmm.. u are not the only one with that eyes!

AL:owkay hi unwcle zwc who is thwat uwgly gwrl bwhind hwm?

Z:hey buddy! And she is vanessa my girlfriend but call her auntie nessa

AL:nwsa?

A:hunny don't call her like that just call her vanessa or don't even talk to her

AL:why?

A:I'll tell u later…

days later

Z:ash can I talk to u a min private?

A:for u is ashley and yes..

they outside

A:so what u want?

Z:well okay its just that I wanna know who's alexander father?

A:well he's father is….

--will she ever tell him?--

**STARRING:**

**Ashley Tisdale**

Zac can u plz stop trying to get me back!

**Zac Efron**

Plz ashley we can work this out!

**Vanessa Hudgens**

GOSH! What I have done!

**Lucas Grabeel**

Its okay ash I'll help u with him…

**Monique Colleman**

How could u did that to her? She loved u!

**Corbin Bleu**

U are such a jerk! Why u did that to her! And u are such a slut!

**Alexander Tisdale (Efron)**

Mwmy why I dwnt hwve a dwddy? He dwnt lwves mwe ?

**3 YEARS LATER**

**plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later episode 1

3 years later episode 1

-in the beach with Zashley (a/n: they werent dating)-

Z:ummm as lets go in the water!!

A:I don't know what if its cold?

-I bet its not!

-if it is what happens?

-ummm… idk…

-okay im coming!

-they go in to the water of a sudden a wave comes and makes ash drown in the water-

-ASH!!

-Zac swims and takes Ash out of the water-

-Ash!! C'mon!!

- (inconcious)

?:u have to give her a mouth to mouth

-okay…

-Zac gives her a mouth to mouth and she wakes up-

-(caugh) Zac what happened? I feel horrible

-a wave made u drown

-wow so.. who's the hero I have to say thanks?

-that "hero" its me!

-ohh!! THANKS! Im ur fan #1!! Hahahaha!

-hahahahaahahahhahahah

-umm.. really thanks!

-its okay….

-they start to lean in-

v:ash zac!!

-in ash's mind-

-ohh!! Gosh!! Nessa ugh! I hate u!! I was almost to kiss Zac! Wait im mad for no kissing Zac? Gosh! Im inlove with Zac!-

-in Zac's mind- ohhh! Nessa? Fck! I was finally goin to kiss Ash! God I really have to say her the way I feel but what if she don't feel the same way? But she was leaning in.. so… ?

-Zac!! Uhhhh… Ash…

Z:hey Vanessa..

A:hey V

-hey guys!! I just wanted to say that finally Lucas asked me out!

-ohh that's really nice V!

-don't u mind if I stay here for a while?

-I don't!

-in Ash's mind-

-OMG!! What if she kisses him!! Ohh gosh I should tell all the way I feel for him…-

- Umm Nessa can we talk?

-sure Zac!

-they walk to a corner-

-hey umm u know the way I feel for Ash don't u?

-yeah! I mean who in the WHOLE planet don't know?

-well she!

-okay..so what about that?

-I was almost to KISS HER!

-I think Ash heard that… but well okay then I'll leave! Bye! Tell bye to Ash!

-I will bye!

-Zac goes with Ash-

-So what does she wanted?

-nothing… she said me to say you bye!

-ok so…

-umm I think we were in the middle of something when she came..

-yeah…

-they start to lean in-

-ZAC WAIT!

-what's up Ash?

-uhh I need to say something REALLY Important!

-ohh actually me too..

-u first!

-no u!

-no u!

-okay I go first!

-okay!

-look Ash…umm..when I met u on TSL set I knew u were the one that I wanted to spen my whole life and-

-are u proposing me? But we are not even dating!

-no.. actually I was going to ask u out..

-ohh I'll love that!

That's it first episode!

Review!

A/N:well the epi before this one supposed to be the trailer but I don't know what the heck was on my mind that I named it episode 1

Lol but this one is number 1!!

Xoxokary tizzy


	3. Chapter 3 short one

3 years later Zashley Ep

3 years later Zashley Ep.2:

_last time on 3 years later__…_

-"look Ash… when I met you on TSL I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life and-" He said

"Are you proposing me? We are no even dating!" she said

"no.. actually I was going to ask u out.." He said in a shy tone

"ohh I'd love that!" She said excited…

"So we should ki-" He tried to say but got interrupted by her sweet and soft lips gently touching his lips

"You talk a lot!" She said giggling

"haha" That's all he said and then he took Ash's hand and started to run with her making her fall she pulled him down and he falt on top of her…

"hahaha hey you are SO heavy!!" She said while laughing like crazy

"I'll do it when I get a kiss" He said with HUGE smile on his face

"You wish boy!" She said and laughed more

"ohh you are gonna get it!!" He said and then he kissed her, that kiss turned in a make-out session but they stopped when Zac felt someone tapping his leg

"Sorry… I didn't mean to iterrupt your make-out session…" A 12 year old girl said

"Its okay we were going to stop in any second to get some air…" Ashley said blusing

"okay!.. By the way I'm Kary I'm a HUGE fan of HSM!! Can you guys take a pic with me??" she said with a smile on her face

"I'd love to!" Zac said while Ash just nodded

5 minutes later the girl left just saying "Guys you make a great coupple! And I promise I'll never interrupt another make-out session!", They decided to go to Ash's house…

(A/N:NO imagination lets skip 1 year…)

Ashley woke up lying on his boyfriend's bed naked she creeped out she turned arround and she calmed when she saw her boyfriend's face yeah a perfect sleepy face with amazing blue eyes she just smiled

"Good morning hun" she said sleepy

"Morning, you liked last night?" he said sleepy too

"what do you mean?" she said confused

"no, I don't mean that… I mean the dinner" He said with a worried face

"ohh.. The dinner was great!" she said with a relaxed face

"so you remember what happened exactly a year ago?"

Sorry If you think its short… I promise to make the next one longer…

Plz if u want the next part REVIEW!

xxkary tizzy


End file.
